


Love is Like a River|A KuroKen FanFiction

by kittengamer1016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittengamer1016/pseuds/kittengamer1016
Summary: Will contain the use of illegal drugs, and underaged nontheless. I do not condone using drugs, illegal ones nor legal ones, as they are bad for your health. This will also contain lemon. You have been warned.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

(T.W. Mental and eating disorders, Mentions of self harm and Suicide, Homophobia)

(This is all written in Kenma's pov)

Hi... My name is Kenma and my life is pretty bad. Sure I have a good life at home. A caring family, my cat, my games, that kind of stuff. When it comes to social life though it's not. I've given 4 different guys a chance. The first one cheated on me and the other three broke up with me because I was on my switch so much. My switch is my way of coping with anxiety. If it's dead or I forgot it (which only happened once) I just do something on my phone. I have trust issues and gave up on love. I've come to the conclusion that I will just be alone forever. 

Pretty much everyone in my neighborhood is homophobic, including my teachers. I'm very shy and get bullied for being so quiet and for being gay. I'm very insecure about my body. That's lead to me having anorexia. I've cut and attempted suicide multiple times. I've been on the volleyball team since third grade. My teammates also bully me about it. I'm a setter for the volleyball team and I'm really good at reading others. Thats the only thing I'm useful for I was once told. I don't have friends because of my social anxiety and trust issues.

Because of my insecurities I wear a lot of baggy clothes such as sweatpants and sweatshirts. Since tomorrow is the graduation day I'm being forced to wear a suit. I really don't want to wear one. Suit's are very uncomfortable. I'm not formal so obviously I'm not used to this. I also get bullied for my height 'cause I'm a little bit on the shorter side.

*the next day and graduation*

My name just got called so I'm walking up the stage. I'm very nervous because social anxiety. Since my name is the last one called so after I get my certificate. 

They announce that if you want to sign up for a club in high school you should do it now to ensure a spot int the club. The soon to be second years are in charge of the papers. I go over and sign my name under 'SETTER' on the Volleyball team sign up paper. Before I walk away I see one of the Volleyball players. He was extremely hot. Though I figure there's no chance with him, especially because he figured he'd just break his heart or cheat. Though for some reason I feel like this one is different.

Ok this wasn't planned but now that I realize it its like I made his past relationships going based off a song. This was completely coincidental I swear.

ALSO this I got help from one of my online friends on discord for the plot. Credits to them for the idea.


	2. Kitty Cafe

I'm not the best at pov writing so sorry if it doesn't make much sense

I'm walking home and I pass this kitty café. I decided I absolutely had to go inside. I walk inside and it's all Neko cat themed. There's a whole bunch of Neko cats you can play with. I order a kitten cake which is chocolate cake the looks like a cat head. It has a kitty face on it as well. I sit at my table waiting for my server to come. My server is none other than the hot boy I saw at my graduation earlier. He placed the plate with my cake on it in front of me and said "Hope you enjoy!" Then walks away. I eat my cake. One I finish I leave to correct amount of money and a tip. I go to the cya and play with them for 10 minutes before I decided it was time to go home, since I was out in public all day. *at home* I go straight up to my room to play video games. I decided I was gonna try out Fall Guy, the new game I'd just got on my PlayStation 4. I start playing and suddenly my mom calls me. I answer my phone. "Kenma Kozume." She says angrily. "I've been trying to get you a boyfriend for 3 years. Your in your first year of high school. If you don't have one by the time winter break comes, I'm disowning you." She screams through the phone at me. I forgot to tell you that my mom is trying to get me a boyfriend. I do have a good life at home, minus the fact that I am supposed to have a boyfriend. Though I think she's serious about disowning me this time. I'm hoping I can find someone for me. Maybe that second year. He's on the Volleyball team as well. I really like him now that I'm thinking about it. I hope we can become friends at least. I decide to go to bed since it was now 20:23. I usually don't go to sleep this early but I've overwhelmed myself with my overthinking.

Sorry it's so short. I promise the next one will be longer.


	3. Dating?!

*in the morning a few months later*

I wake up to my iPhone alarm at 5:30. We have volleyball practice at 6:15 so that we can get to know each other. The school is only a 15 minute walk from my house so I decided 5:30 was a reasonable time to get up. I get dressed into some black jeans, a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, a hoodie, and some combat boots. I get my duffel bag and put my volleyball shoes in it. I put in some basic hygiene products and a change of clothes which is just a hoodie and sweatpants. I head off to school with some random Emo Rock playing from my phone and my Switch in hand, loading up Zelda. I've been walking for about 10 minutes, saying I just finished a quest in Zelda. I turn my switch off and put it in my duffel bag. I look up and see Nekoma HighSchool in front of me. I go to my locker and put my stuff in it before proceeding to the gym.

I get to the gym and we all put out bags by the club room door. We meet up in the middle of the gym so we can meet each other. We take turns introducing our selves and what position we play. The hot boy I'd run into earlier in the summer on my graduation was the first to go. "Oya! My names Testurō Kuroo. I am the team captain and my position is Middle Blocker." He says cheerfully. I'm the next to go. "H-Hi... My na-me is K-Kenma Kozu-Kozume. I'm the sette-er." I say shyly. Everyone else take there turn ending with a really short boy names Minosuke Yaku. We practice for a little bit until it's 6:45. We meet up again after school. I go to the club room and play put my duffel bag in one of the lockers. I head off to my first period class while playing my Switch. I arrive at class and play my switch until class starts.

*after all the classes are over*

I'm walking to the clubroom so I can get my shoes and play volleyball. I put them on while putting my Switch in the duffel bag and make my way into the gym. The first think we do is take measurements for our jersey, shorts, sweatpants, and jacket. After that we take time to talk to each other so we can get to know each other, which happened to make it so the me and Testurō to talk. Alone. He comes up to me and greets me which I just respond with a shy wave. We started talking about random stuff. He hold his hair out of his face and continues talking. I blush. He looks so hot with his hair back. "Are you ok? Do you need a drink of water? Why are you red?" he says worriedly. "I'm fine." I say even though I was hardcore simping. After a few more minutes of talking we go and actually start practicing. We're both good at reading moves.

*timeskip to after practice brought to you by: Ushijima: You should have come to Shiratorizawa*

I go in the clubroom and get my switch and duffel bag. I put my regular shoes back on and start walking out of the gym when Tetsurō grabbed my wrist. "Hey uhm. I know we just met but I was wondering if we could exchange phone numbers so that way we could chat. Also so I could add you to the group chat." He says. "Sure" I reply opening my phone to my phone number. He adds it to his phone and we part ways so we can get to our desired destinations. I get home 15 minutes later. I go on my PlayStation 4 and start playing some Minecraft. I play for a few minutes then I get a text.

_unknown number_

_(***)***-****: Hey Kenma. It's Kuroo_

I make him a contact in my phone.

_Kenma: Hi Kuroo_

_Kuroo: Ok good it worked_

_Kuroo: I added you to a group chat._

_Kenma: Ok._

_Kuroo: Wanna hang out later?_

_Kenma: Sure... Where tho..?_

_Kuroo: How about the park?_

_Kenma: Sure that sounds... fun_

_Kuroo: Is it ok for me to come pick you up at_ _17:_ _30?_

_Kenma: Yeah 5:30 is fine._

_Kuroo: Ok share your location and I'll come get you_

_Kenma:*sharing location*_

_Kenma is offline_

_Kuroo is offline_

*at 17:25*

"Mom I'm going out!" I yell. She nods as I walk towards the door. I look in the mirror by the door to see that I look somewhat presentable. 5 minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Kuroo in a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. He was very hot. I blush and then he looks at me then blushes. "You look very nice Kenma." He says. "Y-you also look n-nice." I say blushing. We walk to a cafe together and order some food. Our waiter comes with our food. "You guys are a lovely couple!" She says. We were both stuttering messes. Kuroo managed to say "We aren't dating." She apologized and went to go serve to other tables. We finished and left the correct amount of money on the table. We went to the park and we just chatted for a while. Once it hit 21:30 we decided to go home since it was late. He said he would come by my house in the morning to pick me up for school. He insisted on walking me home. I let him and we FaceTimed the entire time he was walking home so I could make sure he was fine and nothing bad happened. For some reason he really trusted Kuroo. He felt like they had known each other since they were kids. Once I saw that he made it home fine we went to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**1007 words. It's a little shorter than I hoped but I did half of it on my phone and it's harder to write on my phone than it is to write on my computer but I did a lot of it at my friends house.**


	4. My... Hunger Bar is... low?

*in the morning*

I wake up to my alarm which I thought was someone calling me even though they don't sound anything alike. _ **(Me every morning)**_ I get dressed in some half red half black jeans with a red shirt and some converse. I get my switch and start playing on Zelda: Breath of the wild. I just made it to the Ha Dahamar Shrine and completed it. I walk to school and go to the club room. I save my game, get changed, and go to the gym to practice. But when I get there, Kuroo is the only one there. I'm not good around people nor am I good at talking to them. He comes up to me and explains that on Tuesdays and Thursdays practice starts at 6:30. I asked him why he was there early and he said that the captain was supposed to get there 15 minutes early to make sure everything was set up. I must have missed it yesterday.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Kuroo comes up to me and hugs me while whispering "I-... I wanna know why you're sad..." in my ear. "W-What...H-How did you know-w?" I asked. "I'm very good at reading people" he whispers hugging me a bit tighter. "Well I-I guess my past-past" I say shyly. He pulls me into the back of the gym and sits down signaling me to join him. I sit next to him and I start to explain my past relationships. I left out the part about my mom disowning me. I think he could tell there was still something bothering me but he didn't push it. After I finished (which took about 5 minutes) he pulled my head down placing it on his lap. I tase up for a moment before relaxing. I feel... safe? around him? I'm not sure what this feeling is. I've dated other people before-which was planned by my mom but I for some reason trusted them with my heart. I don't know why I didn't learn after the first time but it took 4 relationships to learn that people are backstabbing dicks. 

He starts running his fingers through my hair-which is surprisingly relaxing and started singing My Immortal by Evanescence softly. I start humming to it. We just sat there for 4 minutes singing and humming. After that we just started talking about random stuff. He continued running his fingers through my hair until it had we heard a noise. It was just about 6:30 so we assumed people were coming in-which they were. The first person to come in was a second year named Morisuke Yaku . He's the libero I think. A few minutes later everyone is here. We start practice after stretching. After practice we change. After I finished changing and putting my stuff away I took my switch out, playing while walking to class. I play while paying some attention to the teacher. I'm always nervous so I normally play all class. It's my outlet. Every now and then I feel like everyones out to get me so I just isolate myself. It works because I have my own mini fridge and my room has a bathroom, so I don't have to leave my room to survive. It's only for when I go into lockdown mode. Self isolation is something I've only done a couple of times. When I go into lockdown mode.

Although you would think I only self-harm in self isolation but I do it all the time. I usually cut my wrists and by my elbows so I can just cover with sweatbands and elbow pads. 

*after school is over at practice*

I'm walking to practice while playing on my phone since my switch died. I forgot to plug it in last night so I was forced to play on my phone. I change into my practice clothes and go out into the gym. I was the second one there. Kuroo was there before me. He came up to me and asked me to follow him. I nodded and followed him to the spot we sat in this morning. He asked me why I did self-harm. "H-How did you know?" I asked. "I didn't. I just had a feeling and I wanted to confirm it" he said. "Well I guess it's my other outlet." I answered bluntly, not caring what he knew. For some reason I trusted him. He asked me to show him but I said no. "I'll show you them while we lock up the gym. I'll help you lock up and show you after everyone leaves." I say. He answers with an ok and as we pull out the cart of volleyballs everyone comes in. We practice for a few hours and then practice is over. Everyone got changed and left except for me and Kuroo.

We put swept and put the volleyballs away. Once we finished we went to change. He finishes changing before I do, and comes up to me as I'm changing my shirt. I finished taking my shirt off then he embraced me in another hug. "Why..?" he whispers sadly. "Why what?" I ask. "Why are you so thin?" he asks. I told him about my anorexia. "Why would anyone ever want to hurt you?" he asks while his eyes are filled with tears, threatening to spill any moment. I don't respond. He then asks me to show my cuts like I said I would. I took off one sweat band-which was were it had the least cuts. He started crying. He held my hand while gently running is thumb over my cuts. He started to cry harder when I told him it was the least cut. I then took off the other wrist band, which only had a couple more cuts than the first one. He moved his hand up by the elbow pad as if asking for permission to take it off, which I approved. He slowly took it off and saw that some of them were bleeding. They must have been irritated from when Yamamoto accidentally rubbed against it.

Kuroo went to the draw of the club room, getting some alcohol and bandages. I sit on the bench and let his bandage my cuts. I don't know how to bandage myself so I kinda just let them bleed until they stopped. He put a little bit of alcohol on a clothe and gently rubbed it on the cuts on my wrists, which didn't hurt. He bandaged them and asked for permission to clean the ones on my elbow. I gave him permission. He gently wiped the blood off the wound. "I'm gonna clean them with the alcohol now, ok?" he asked me. "Y-Yes..." I answer. He told me to hug him so that if it hurt I could squeeze him. I sat in his lap and wrapped one arm around him while he put a little bit of alcohol on the clothe. He picked my arm up and touched the cuts with the clothe. I whimpered at the touch, saying the alcohol hurts on open cuts. I tightly hug him while he finishes cleaning it with alcohol. He bandaged them and helped me get up. _ **(don't ask me how they went from sitting on the bench to sitting on the floor it just happened)**_ We both got up and he saw a couple of small cuts on my lower stomach area. I forgot I tried a new cutting place last night. He gently ran his thumb over them, earning a whimper from me which he quickly apologized for like he did with the previous cuts. 

He put a little alcohol on the clothe before cleaning the couple of cuts on my stomach. He bandaged my lower stomach then put the cleaning stuff away. He wrapped his arm around my waist and said/asked "Let me come over?" I answered with yes. He told me to lift my arms up. I did as instructed but what happened next I didn't expect to happen. He took his hoodie and put it on me. I blushed, though you couldn't see it over the concealer and foundation I had on. We then grabbed our things and walked to my house. I led him to my room and apologized for it being a mess. He sat on my bed while I went into the bathroom and took off my make up. I had forgotten he was here. I had a couple of tiny cuts on my face which I forgot about. I walked out of the bathroom and once I say Kuroo I remembered the cuts on my face. He went into the bathroom and took the alcohol off the sink. He put a little on his hand and rubbed it against the cuts. He washed his hand off with water then put a bandage over them. We both sat on my bed. We talked for a couple of minutes before he pulled my head onto his lap again. He starts running his fingers through my hair again. 

A few minutes later my stomach growls and Kuroo noticed. "My hunger bar is low" I saw. He chuckles and then I realize what I said. I blush out of embarrassment. After a few minutes we walk downstairs and he grabs a packet of ramen off the island. He boils water with the pot on the stove and starts making the ramen. I just stare in amazement. I would never be able to do that. He finishes making it gives it to me to eat. I eat a quarter of it. "I'm done" I said. He looked at me then frowned. "but your so thin..." he answers sadly. I look at him in confusion. I've looked like this for the past year so I didn't know if I was thin or not. "Can you try to eat half of it?" he asked. "I'll try" I answer. We talk while I'm eating my ramen. I finished the whole thing. I didn't even notice. "Good Job!" Kuroo says with a smile on his face. I stared at him confused for a minute then I looked down at my bowl. "I... finished it" I say confused. I haven't finished an entire meal in a year and a half. I put the bowl in the sink and we go back up to my room...

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Christmas

We go into my room and I start playin some Zelda: Twilight Princess. Kuroo asks if I can teach him how to play and I agreed to. I start by teaching him how to walk and talk to people and stuff. He's garbage at moving. He even got attacked by the bees somehow. After an hour he somewhat got the hang of it. We decided to take a break from playing games. I shiver and hope Kuroo doesn't see, but he does. "Do you want my hoodie? You look cold," Kuroo asked me. "Uh- I- y- no- uhm-" I gave up on trying to say something that would be understood. While I'm freaking out I don't notice that he slipped his hoodie onto me. A few minutes later I snap back into reality and look at my arms, realizing what he had done. I blush profusely. He pulls me onto my bed and hugs me, before taking my blanket and laying it on top of us. 

We lay next to each other for a minute before he spoons me, causing me to blush even more than I already was. He puts on Hubie Halloween and after about 15 minutes or so I fall asleep. He finishes the movie before turning the tv off and going to sleep. 4 hours later I wake up, Kuroo still spooning me and I blush profusely. After a couple minutes I get it together. I wake him up. "It's like 21:30," I say to him. "Oh ok I'll head home now. I had fu-" I cut him off. "No. It's too late and dark. You can stay here. My parents are on a business trip so they won't care. Just text your mom saying you're staying at a friends house." I'm not letting him walk home at 21:30, its too dark and late. "I-Ok." He said, shrugging. ** _(when I was typing 'I-ok' it kept autocorrecting to Oikawa)_**

"Give me a minute and I'l steal you some of my dads clothes." I say, walking to my parents room. I go back into my room after a couple minutes and give him the clothes. "Go take a shower. I'll be playin games while I wait" I say. He nods and walks into my bathroom, closing the door. I hear the shower turn on and turn my volume to 100. I get on League of Legends and start playing. After about 20 minutes he comes back out just as I was finishing my round. "I'm done" he says. I nod and log off. I go and shower. After 5 minutes I come out of the bathroom and go back to my tv. I turn on my PlayStation and just as I'm about to click on Street Fighter Kuroo takes the remote out of my hand, places it on my tv stand, and picks me up from under my arms and puts me on my bed. 

"It's 22:00. Go to bed or else you'll get sick" he says to me. "Noooo it's only 22:00. I don't usually sleep until 4:00" I say back. "I don't care. It's not healthy to only get an hour and a half of sleep. How have you not fallen asleep in practice or class yet?" He asks me. "I play my games in class and I'm always moving in practice I are back" I argue back. He turns my lights off and picks me up bridal style, carrying my to my bed. He sits me at the edge of my bed and lays down, pulling me down and closer to him. He puts a cover over us and spoons me, causing me to blush again. I fall asleep in his embrace and he falls asleep shortly after. 

•in the morning•

I feel something warm against my body but disregard it, thinking it was my cat. Then I remembered the happenings of last night. I blush and open my eyes to see Kuroo's clothed chest. "K-Kuroo..." I mumble tiredly. "Yes, kitten?" He says. Uhm- ok I didn't know he was awake but- yeah. "O-Oh I didn't know you were awake" I manage to say, blushing. "Of course I am, Kitten. I'm the teams captain after all"he says back. "W-where'd the nickname k-kitte-en come from?" I ask. "Well for starters, your cute like a kitten-" I blush. "Your eyes remind me of a cat, and you act like one" he says. I blush profusely. He gets up.

"Kitten can I borrow some of your clothes?" He asks me. "But I'm smaller than you. I'm only a medium." I say back. "And? So what" he says back. "Ok I guess you can wear my clothes" I say. I tell him where the stuff is and get embarrassed because I have a draw for skirts and I have dresses in my closet. "Wow. You gotta wear some of this stuff for my one day" he says. I blush. Then I feel a little confidence rise up in me. "I-If you want I'll w-wear one tod-day" I say. "Ok" he responds. He grabs a shirt and sweatpants and goes into the bathroom to change. I grab a blue and green plaid skirt with a black hoodie crop top, some knee-high socks and a pair of black converse. I go in my closet and change, then come back out. Kuroo comes out of the bathroom while I'm putting the converse on. "Oooooh nice view" he says. I was confused until I realize that my butt was facing the bathroom. I blush and finish putting my shoes on, quicker than before and sit on my bed, face still flushed red.

We brush our teeth and go downstairs. I start cooking breakfast since I have a guest over. We eat and head to volleyball practice. Kuroo is talking to me while I'm playing on my switch. I'm paying attention to him of course, but also playing _(insert switch game title because I'm too lazy to think of one)_ at the same time. We change in the club room and head to the gym, waiting for the others to come. Once they get here we start practice.

After practice and the school day me and Kuroo would switch houses to sleep over each day. This carried on for a few months. It is now December 23. We are sleeping over at Kuroo's house today. We do what we usually do, eat dinner, hangout, and sleep together _**(not in a sexual way)**_. We wake up, only instead of me wearing the clothes I brought, Kuroo wanted me to not wear them. We just woke up. Kuroo got dressed and gave me a hoodie and sweatpants. "Here you go!" he says. I say thank you and go into the bathroom to change. I put on the sweatpants which are nothing but big on my small body. I then put his hoodie on which I thought was just a red hoodie because of how it looked and felt on the outside.

I put the hoodie on, it fitting me like a dress since I'm so tiny. The inside is sooooooo so soft and warm I could fall asleep right then and there. I did not allow myself to do that. I go into his room and see he's not there. "I'm in the living room" he yells to me. I put my phone in the hoodie pocket and head downstairs to his living room. Since we were doing actual Christmas at my house, we're doing early Christmas at Kuroo's house. It is now December 24. My parents left on a vacation for a month at the beginning of December, so I've slept over at Kuroo's house all month. His parents are fine with it, they like me. My parents left us gifts for on Christmas, though Kuroo has a lot more than me. We open the presents at his house since its early Christmas.

His parents got me a couple of skirts with chains from Hot Topic, an animal crossing switch case with little nub things for the joysticks, My Chemical Romance combat boots from Hot Topic, and something else. They know about my crush on Kuroo and have assured me that he also likes me. They told me to open the bag in alone so I went in the bathroom. I open it and it has a piece of paper that says 'Spencers' on it. I get nervous but look inside. I make sure the door is locked and start opening it. From Spencers they got me clip on cat ears, a vibrating butt plug with a cat tail on it, and a maid outfit. I analyze the contents of the bag before closing it and putting it in my duffel bag I brought. I walk out and tell his parents thank you then go watch Kuroo open his gifts. He also had a bag he was told to open in private, so he went into the bathroom and opened it. Inside the bag was a whole bunch of stuff for bdsm. He hides it in his room before going and saying thank you to his parents. We eat and head over to my house, his parents are also sleeping over. 

When we get to my house they see how poorly decorated it is. Theres no decorations except for in my room. In my room there's a black and purple wreath and a black Christmas tree with purple lights. Thats where the gifts are. Kuroo's parents go into the guest room which I decorated and they go to sleep. Kuroo forces me to sleep so I do. 

•in the morning•

I wake up before Kuroo, surprisingly and get dressed. I have on his red hoodie, thigh high socks, and a headset with cat ears on it. I go downstairs and start cooking breakfast since people are over. I finish it just as Kuroo and his parents walk downstairs. "Good Morning" I say. They say good morning back before we go and eat. After we eat we go to my room and open presents. I got a couple mangas that I already have, and a ¥1569.49 _($15)_ Starbucks gift card. Kuroo starts opening his gifts but see's that I only had two. He gave me about half of his, even though I insisted he doesn't. We open them and talk.

•after opening the gifts•

"Kuroo, can I give you a gift as well?" I ask him. "Sure kitten. What is it?" He asks. "Kuroo Tetsurō, you have made my life so much better and made me so happy. So will you make me the happiest kitten alive and..."

**_1773 words_ **

**_CLIFFHANGER_ **

_**OK lets be honest I'm sure yall are smart enough to know what's gonna come next but still.**_


	6. Tattoos and Piercings

"Kuroo Tetsurō, you have made my life so much better and made me so happy. So will you make me the happiest kitten alive and be my boyfriend?" I ask, expecting to be rejected. "Kitten..." he says. "Of course. I'd love to be your boyfriend!" I blush. Hard. "R-Really?!?!?!?!" I say, surprised I didn't get rejected. "Yes, really kitten," he says back. I hug him and start crying. "W-Why're crying?!? Did I do-" he starts before I pull him into a kiss, shutting him up. Its a sweet, but passionate kiss. I pull away after a moment, blushing at my previous actions. "You didn't do anything. I'm happy," I say, tears stopping a few moments after. 

After that whole mess of me crying we hung out; at his house, of course. At this point I spent more time at his house than I did mine. Sure, I play my game a lot but I play it a lot less than I used to. Usually if we're in public I play my game and occasionally comment on something. It was a whole different story when it was just me and Kuroo though. When it's just us I'm very cuddly. Just think of me as a human kitten. I require a lot of attention but am very cold unless I like you. I've even hissed at someone before.

We're in Kuroo's room cuddling while watching Ink Masters on Netflix. I was thinking about getting 2 sleeves and maybe something on my thigh or something. I only told Kuroo I was thinking about getting a tattoo, which he probably thought I meant something small on my wrist or something. I also brought up piercings. I would probably get a navel and nose piercing along with a gauge piercing. _[idk if that's a good way to say it. google it if you don't know what they are]_ I didn't ask his opinion, but I'm going to after a couple episodes of Ink Master.

••••••2 episodes later••••••

"Hey Kuro," I say. "Yes, kitten?" he responds. "What is your opinion on me getting tattoos and piercings?" I ask. He sits there thinking for a couple minutes before answering. "I think you'd look good." "Really?!!!!" I reply. "Yes, ken. If you want to you can, but there's one condition." I pout, but ask what the condition was. "We have to get matching tattoos," he said excitedly. "I was planning on it," I reply. "Wanna go on the weekend?" He asks. "YES... I mean sure.." I answer. "You're so cute, kitty." he says. We cuddle for a few more hours before going to sleep. Tomorrow is the weekend so I'm excited.

••••••Tomorrow••••••

"Kuro get up get up get up!!!!!!!" I yell as loud as I can, which isn't very loud. After 10 minutes of me yelling I lost my voice so I just shook him violently til he woke up. I showed him a memo on my phone saying I wanted to go now. He asked why I wasn't talking and said I lost my voice yelling at him to wake up. "Aww I'm sorry for making you lose your voice kitten. Let me get ready and I'll get you some boba ok?" He's too kind to me. I nod my head and go downstairs to wait for Kuroo. A few minutes later he comes down stairs and we leave.

••••••At the tattoo and piercing place••••••

"ayooo what's up? My names Terushima Yūji and I will be assisting you two today. What would you like?" The worker asks. "Kuroo you go first," I say, knowing mine will take longer. He replies with an ok and sits in the chair. "I'm only gonna get the matching on ken so what do you want it to be?" he asks me. "How about... you get a tricolor cat and I get a black cat. That way yours matching me and mine matches you." I say. "Thats really smart." He says to me, then asks the worker "Would that be ok?" He answers with yes, but where. I go over to Kuroo and whisper in his ear, too shy to actually say it out loud. He asks 'is left thigh ok?'. The worker nods and tells Kuroo to take his pants off so he can do it, and he does so. 

I blush for a couple minutes before going over and holding Kuroo's hand, noticing the slight look of pain in his eye. After an hour that tattoo was done. "There you go. Your turn next." Kuroo gets up and stands next to the chair while I sit in it. "What would you like?" the artist asks me. "Can I get 2 sleeves of skulls and roses, and a black cat on my left thigh?" I ask. Kuroo looks shocked at what I just said. "Sure," the artist answers before starting. I wore short shorts and a tank top, already knowing what I wanted. 3 hours later he's done. "Thank you," I say. "You're welcome. Are you guys getting any piercings?" He asks. I look at Kuroo and he shakes his head no.

"If it's not too much can I get a navel, nose, and gauge?" I ask. We both look at Kuroo who looks like he's about to pass out. "Sure thing. Kuroo, would you like to sit on the chair?" He asks. "I-yes." he answers. He sits down then I sit on his lap, causing him to blush. He does the gauge and the nose piercing while I'm sitting on Kuroo, who's wondering how I didn't make the slightest noise nor have the look of pain in my eye the entire time. "Ok now that that's done can you lay on the bed so I can do the navel piercing?" He asks me. 

I nod before walking over to the bed and sitting on it. Just as I was about to lay down Kuroo sat behind me. I lay down with my head on his lap while Terushima prepares to do the navel piercing. I think Kuroo wants to make sure I'm not in pain, that's why he came over. Terushima comes over and does the piercing, me still having not showed any signs of pain. We thanked him before paying and Kuroo getting his phone number for some reason. 

We go out to eat then go to Kuroo's house. The rest of the winter break was spent sleeping and watching Netflix. I did a couple livestreams. Now we have to go to school. Kuroo woke me up and I put on something I normally wouldn't wear to school. Since I wanted to show off the tattoos and piercings I wore short shorts and a crop top. Do I sometimes dress feminine? Yes. Is it the middle of winter? Yes. Hotel? Trivago. **_[sorry I had to]_**

We got to morning practice before everyone, like normal. I put on my practice clothes, same as Kuroo. Once everyone got there, they were hella shocked. "oh my god my baby are you ok?!?!?!? Was this Kuroo's idea" Yaku yells, running up to me and hugging me. I forgot to mention Yaku is like the teams mom. "It was my idea. Kuroo was a loser and only got 1 tattoo." I say. Yaku agreed with me before Kuroo announced we were dating. 

Let's just say Kuroo would be very careful about his words and actions. Yaku-momma is scary protective of me. Kuroo went to help set up while me and Yaku were talking. "Yakumomma?" I ask. "Yes, sweetie?" he answers. "Wanna get matching tattoos this weekend?" I ask. "Sure" he answers. Since the others were still setting up we decided what it would be and where. It's gonna be on our collar bone. Mine says 'Yaku's Child' and Yaku's says 'Kenma's Mom'. 

After Kuroo and the others finished I explained to Kuroo what I me and Yaku wanted to do. He asked when and we agreed on after school today. Only the three of us know though so it'll be a surprise. Especially for coach. He doesn't come back until tomorrow, and by tomorrow all three of us will have tattoos. Mom said he might get a piercing as well. I can't wait to give coach a heart attack tomorrow. 

••••••After School••••••

Me, mom, and Kuroo walked to the tattoo/piercing place we went to last week. Terushima greets us, and takes us to the same place he did last week. "So, what are we getting today?" He asks. I tell him what me and Yaku wanna do, he does me first. Still, showing no pain while Kuroo lays on the bed to stop himself from passing out on the floor. He nearly passed out last week, so we came prepared. Yaku watched how it was done, then once he finished I got up and stood next to the chair. Yaku sat down in the chair. I held his hand; I remember him saying how he was nervous on the way here. 

After the tattoo was finished, Terushima asked if we're doing piercings. Yaku looked at me and I nodded. Hesitantly, he asks "Can I get a gauge?" Terushima says yes and goes to get the stuff. I go to Kuroo and say "Tetsu-chan~ can I get an eyebrow piercing? Please?" He sits up so fast he starts choking. After a minute he can breathe fine again. "Only if you can sit on my lap for it." he says. I can tell he's nervous, but he's letting me get it because I want it. Not because he wants me to get it, because I want it. I don't deserve him I swear. If my parents wanted something, they got it. It feels nice to be spoiled.

Terushima comes back and I hold Yaku's hand once again. Once they're done Yaku gets up and helps Kuroo sit on the chair. "Can I get an eyebrow piercing?" I ask. Terushima says yes and has a look of excitement in his eye. "Which one?" he asks. "Left" I answer. Yaku holds my hand for some reason, probably because I held his. He does the piercing and I let out the slightest wince of pain. Kuroo passed out. I thanked him and gave him how much money it cost then picked Kuroo up, slung him across my shoulder, and we went to Yaku's house. Since Yaku was new to tattoos and piercings, not knowing a thing about them, we decided to have a sleep over at his house. 

Once we got to moms house, I threw Kuroo on the Yaku's bed. I texted him saying he passed out when I got my piercing and we're at Yaku's house. Me and mom went downstairs and started to spill tea we heard. We spent 30 minutes talking before Kuroo came downstairs. He runs to me, picks me up, and kisses me. One on my forehead, one on each of my cheeks, one of my nose, and one on my lips. "I'm so glad you're ok" he says dramatically. "I barely made a sound and you're acting like I screamed out in pain." I say. He's been talking to Bokuto too much.

The three of us talk for a few more hours until the it's 17:00. Kuroo goes to the couch and calls Bokuto, while me and Yaku go and cook. I called Akaashi so we had someone to talk to since we ran out of tea ourselves. I told him about the tattoos and piercings and he said it sounded cool. We decided to secretly meet up on the weekend and all three of us get matching owl tattoos on our cheek. One was black, one was blonde, and one was tricolor. At this point I was friends with Terushima so I texted asking if we could do it and he said yes. I told him we'll be there on Saturday at 10:00. 

Once dinner was prepared and just needed to be cooked Yaku invited Akaashi to the sleepover while I told Kuroo to invite Bokuto. They arrived and Akaashi came in to help me and Yaku finish dinner. Once it was done we plated it, set the table, and called the 'kids' in to have dinner. After eating we all go and change into pajamas. We play truth or dare until 22:00 when Kuroo makes us go to sleep. Kuroo and Bokuto go to the guest room while me and Akaashi go to Yaku's room with him. Unlike Kuroo and Bokuto, we're not sleeping yet. 

Yaku shows Akaashi his tattoo and piercing. His gauge was 00 while mine was 1/2". After he seen them I changed into a pair of shorts and leave my shirt off. I explained what each were called. He was amazed by the fact that I didn't really feel pain for them. I put a shirt on because yes. Akaashi decided that he would get the owl tattoo, send a picture to Bokuto and see his reaction. If it was a good reaction, he wanted to get 1 sleeve and an eyebrow piercing. If it was a bad reaction he would only stick with the owl one. If Bokuto wanted one, I would tell Kuroo to bring him.

**_Ok this is the end of this chapter. It has like 2300 words in it. I promise the next chapter will be released tomorrow night. I have a lot of ideas so it should be pretty easy to do. I'm extremely excited to post both Coach Nekomata and Bokuto's reactions to the piercings and tattoos. I love you guys! XOXO, Author-Chan_ **


	7. Tattoos and Piercings pt. 2

••••••In the morning••••••

I wake up first for some reason and check my phone. It says it's 05:45. I wake up Yaku and Akaashi so the three of us can get ready and make breakfast for the kids. The kids are Kuroo and Bokuto, since they're so childish. They wake up at 06:00 so we have some time to get ready. We get dressed, Yaku wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Me and Akaashi both had on a school girl skirt and and school girl crop-top. We go downstairs and make pancakes. Just as we finish the pancake the kids come downstairs.

"Good Morning" we say in unison. Kuroo and Bokuto blush like crazy, I'm assuming because of our outfits. We eat and go to school, Akaashi and Bokuto going a different direction. We arrive before everyone like usual and get into our practice clothes. Coach arrives with everyone else and freezes when he sees me. Poor coach. After coach is able to function normally again we start practice. Practice went as it always did.

••••••Timeskip to Friday night••••••

"Kuro I'm gonna go with Yaku to have a sleepover with Akaashi. If you want sleepover with Bokuto" I say to Kuroo. "Ok. I'll be at Bokuto's place" he says back. I walk to Yaku's house so we can go over to Akaashi's. We share some tea about classmates until we get to Akaashi's house. He lets us in and we go to his room. Since we agreed on 10:00 tomorrow, we had all night to think of anything else. I was thinking about another tattoo, one on my ribcage. The wanted to see what I would get so I grabbed a Crayola™ marker that Bokuto had left and drew it. They thought it looked good so they agreed on letting me get it.

••••••After many hours of sharing tea and sleeping••••••

It's now 08:00. We just left Akaashi's house and went to the boba place. We wanted a drink before getting tattoos and piercings. Once it was 10:00 we were greeted by the one and only Terushima. We showed him what we wanted and he did it. I got it done first, then Yaku, who's hand I had to hold once again. Last up was Akaashi. I held his hand and told him to squeeze if it hurt. He thinks I'm super fragile so I usually have to reassure him. 

Once he's done I show Terushima what I wanted done and he made sure I wanted it. I said yes so he sketched what I showed him and put it into a stencil. While he was doing that we took a picture and sent it to Bokuto. Bokuto wanted one so I told Kuroo to bring Bokuto so they could get matching bro tattoos. When they came in Terushima was just putting the stencil onto me. Once he finished putting the stencil on, before I lay on the bed thing I tell Bokuto to be ready to catch Kuroo in case he passes out again. 

Neither of them knew about me getting the owl tattoo, let alone one on my ribcage. They came up with their matching bro tattoos while Yaku and Akaashi watched me get tattooed. Once I was finished Kuroo and Bokuto showed Teru their design. Kuroo went first so Bokuto could see how it got done. Then it came Bokuto's turn. Kuroo and Yaku were holding his one hand while me and Akaashi were holding the other. They got it on their bicep, which is one of the less painful places to get tattooed. It was matching owls.

Once he was done we moved onto piercings. Akaashi got a gauge in between the size of mine and Yaku's, 7/16". After he got it done Bokuto stared in awe. He decided to get one, same size as Akaashi. Once again Yaku and Kuroo were on one side while me and Akaashi on the other. After it was done Bokuto was excited and jumped on top of Kuroo. We thanked Terushima and gave him the amount required. We all went out to eat and went home.

Hey Guys! This is a lot shorter then I would've hoped it would be but by the time I got to the point I'm ending it I'm hella anxious. For two reasons. One, I have my physical in like 6 hours. Two, its that time of the month so I'm in pain. Sorry I don't post much and sorry for not making this chapter super long. I got the idea to have them get tattoos and piercings by looking at the artists on Ink Master. Have a good day/night! XOXO. Author-chan


	8. Teru's boyfriend is who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Lemon included in it. Also has drugs

☠︎☠︎☠︎⚜︎⚜︎⚜︎In the morning⚜︎⚜︎⚜︎☠︎☠︎☠︎

I wake up next to Kuroo, as usual, though before him. I don't know how I'm able to get up before him sometimes, saying I usually don't sleep or go to sleep at 3 am. I woke up, got dressed, and connected them to my AirPods™. My outfit was just a short skirt and a tube top. I, of course wanted to show off the fun I had on previous days. I played 'Swamp', Lil Darkie's new album. 

I wake Kuroo up, and he gets ready. Once Kuroo came downstairs I offered him one, which he gladly accepted. He made breakfast and we ate before going to school. Halfway through the walk to school the album finished. I was quick to change it to Genocide, then put random songs I liked after it. Once he heard the song he said "You listen to this?!?!" I nodded. He stared at me with a shocked expression, him just finding out what I listen to. _**(Don't ask why he didn't say anything about the album its 1 in the morning and I need something to write.)**_

We make it to school and get changed for morning practice. We set the net and balls so everything was set, then Kuroo sat in the corner. I go over to him, pull his legs apart, sit between them with my legs hanging over one of them, my head resting on his chest. He stroked my hair and ran his fingers through it while we waited for the others to arrive. Once everyone arrived we started practicing. I, of course, was miserable. Yaku, Fukunaga, and a few others where in the gym while the others were changing, that including Kuroo. I told Yamamoto he could lower his shoulders a bit, but he said that he needed to show guts or whatever. We got into an argument/fight. Fukunaga got a bucket of water and threw it at us, soaking the both of us, followed by "Mr. Freeze... says to chill out."

We stood there in shock for a few minutes then I ran away into the club room. I quickly changed into my regular clothes, Kuroo asking why I was soaked. "Me and Yamamoto got into an argument fight thingy and Fukunaga soaked us with water." I said, drying off my hair with a towel. "O....k" he responds. We go back into the gym, and I mop up the water that was still on the floor. Everyone says their goodbyes and we all head to class, Kuroo dropping me off at mine. I'm honestly surprised we don't get in trouble for tattoos and piercings, especially me. I have so many yet I haven't gotten in trouble. Imma get something not school appropriate tattooed on like my neck or something, just to see peoples reactions. If Kuroo didn't like the idea, I'd just go on my own. 

I'm sure Teru would make a deal with me, I'm one of his best customers. I also happen to know his boyfriend. He has around the same amount of tattoos as me, a few more. He also has more piercings but they're both a year older than me. It would make sense they have more than me. 

☠︎☠︎☠︎⚜︎⚜︎⚜︎After School⚜︎⚜︎⚜︎☠︎☠︎☠︎

I told Kuroo the idea, and he was ok with it. I told him I wanted to do it on Saturday, but he had a meet up with his bro. He was ok with me going on my own, saying we both knew Teru pretty well and knew he had a boyfriend. He doesn't know I know the boyfriend though. When me and Kuroo got we FaceTimed Terushima, asking if I could come in on Saturday. He said he could do it, but I'd have to go to his house. He also said his boyfriend would be there. We agreed to it so he sent me the address. I thanked him, saying I'd be there around 9. We then made our way through the painfully boring week.

☠︎☠︎☠︎⚜︎⚜︎⚜︎Saturday Morning⚜︎⚜︎⚜︎☠︎☠︎☠︎

Kuroo dropped me off at Teru's house before going to meet up at Bokuto. I thanked him before knocking on the door. Yes, it was true I sucked at socializing, I knew Terushima enough to be able to talk. Daishō answered. "Baaaaaabe Kenma's heeereeeeeeeeeeeeee" he yelled through the house. "Let him in and I'll be down in a minute" he yelled back. Daishō welcomed me into the house, showing me to the living room. I thanked him, seeing Terushima come downstairs as I sit down. They were both shirtless with sweats. I was also wearing sweats, but I had a hoodie on. They had normal, gray sweatpants on. I was wearing gray ones that say 'Stop looking at my dick' in all cap. They noticed. "Nice sweats" they both said at the same time.

We talked for a little before he asked me; "What do you want done today?" "Something inappropriate for school that'll get me in trouble, on my collarbone." I answer. "Ok well that's pretty vague but I like the idea..." I chuckle a bit. "...Snakey what do you think it should be" he asked, referring to Daishō. "hmmmmm... hold on I have a pic." he says. He goes on google and gets a picture of one of the shirts with Mickey Mouse sticking his middle fingers out. I smiled at the idea, and we decided on that, full color, on my collarbone. **_(If he already has 2 on his collarbone pretend one is one his neck, as I can't remember if he has one on each side or not.)_**

After a couple hours it's finished, and I thanked him. Daishō complemented me on my pain tolerance, saying even he would let out a few whimpers getting it there. I accepted it, and we hung out for the rest of the day. For lunch we got pizza, and my their friend Suna came over. He taught us how to roll weed and make a blunt. I may or may not have taken a few hits. Not enough to get high, but Suna said if I ever wanted to he'd hook me up with some. I now happen to be friends with a tattoo artist, his cool snakey boyfriend, a drug dealer, and my favorite; my rooster boyfriend.

Once Kuroo arrived we all said out goodbyes, me being sad to leave my new friends. Never thought that would ever happen. When we got home I showed him that tattoo. He said he liked it. We started making out for a few minutes before he pulled away. "You taste like weed" he says, bluntly. I had a guilty look on my face, giving away the fact I took a few hits. He hugs me, assuring me he's not mad or disappointed, just shocked. We cuddled for a little before deciding to shower and head to bed.

We decided to take a shower at the same time since it would be faster. He went to get the clothes while I was in charge of water. I turn the water on until it can't turn anymore. I give it a minute to heat up then get in quickly. I let the water run over my hair, trickling onto my back. He. put the clothes on the counter and undressed, getting into the shower. As he walked into it, he said "Jesus, Satan." I chuckled a little. He got in and stood there, resting his chin on my head. I could feel his dick growing hard against my back, and his face got red. I close my eyes and turn towards the wall, expecting him to just jerk off but instead he starts fingering me. I cover my mouth with my hand so he can't hear any noises I could possibly make. I regain my composure and say "no. not yet. if we do it we'll use my toys." He pouts and stops, slouching over. "Fine" he says with a pout. I put some of my shampoo onto my hands and scrub it into his hair. I rinse it out and put my conditioner in it, scrubbing that in as well. He slowly washes off so while he's doing that I scrub my shampoo into my hair, rinse it out, scrub my conditioner into, wash myself, then rinse out the conditioner. Once I finished he was finished washing so I rinsed the conditioner out of his hair. We get out, dry off, get dressed, and went into the bedroom. 

I give him my bag of sex stuff and tell him to take whatever he wants. He takes out a pair of faux fur cat ears and clips them into my hair. He then pulls out a faux fur cat tail butt plug. This ones my favorite because its got such a big base. It also vibrates. I'm in only a hoodie and boxers so he pulls my boxers down so its just under my ass. I lay on my stomach and arch my ass so he can put the plug in. He slowly pushes it in, watching my hole slowly swallow the big plug. He pulled my boxers back up and I sat on my knees. He put a collar on me and attached the leash to it. He took out my bowl and went downstairs. I obediently followed him. He put water in the bowl and set it in front of me. I leaned down and drank it. After a few minutes I finished. I walk over to him and paw his leg, gaining his attention. "Did you finish kitten?" he asks me. I nod my head. "Good kitty. Let's go upstairs now, yeah?" he asks me. I nod slightly before he grabs the leash and leads my upstairs. We get to his room and I jump on the bed, waiting for what was coming next. He put my bag on his desk and went over to the bed.

He grabbed the bottom of the sweatshirt and pulled it up. I raised my arms and he pulled it over my head. I put my arms down at my sides. "Lay down," he says. I lay on my back and he pulls my boxers off. I hiss slightly at the air hitting my dick. He chuckles then goes downstairs. He comes back up with a cup of ice. I know what's coming. "Spread," he says to me. I spread my legs apart. He went to my bag and got nipple clamps. Maybe I didn't know what was going to happen next. He put them on the bed next to the leg closest to the wall. He took one ice cube and placed it on my nipple. I again slightly hiss at the coldness against my sensitive bud. He waited until the whole cube melted and picked up both clamps. "I wanna see which one you like better. Numbed or not-numbed," he said. He puts both of them on and uses the screw on the side to tight them. I let out a needy whimper. He takes a piece and holds it on the tip of my dick. He then takes me in whole. He swirls the ice cube around my shaft a few times, the switch from hot to cold driving me insane.

After the ice cube melted he pulled off my dick with a pop. He took the clamps off and told me to sit. I sat on my knees and waited for further instructions. "I see you're well trained. You've been so good, listening to me. Want a treat?" he says. I nodded my head. "Ok sit on the floor in front of me. Masters gonna give you his cock, ok?" he asks. I nod. He pulls his sweatpants and boxers down then sits on his bed. I kneel and start to take him in. I luckily don't have a gag reflex. Just because I don't have a gag reflex doesn't mean I'm able to take him all in by myself. I'm able to take half of it by myself. He sees that I'm trying to deepthroat and gently grabs the back of my head, pushing it down slowly, helping me take him all in. Once his whole cock is in my mouth I start swirling my tongue around it. After a bit I flatted my tongue on it. I can hear him letting out low grunts and moans, barely audible though. He curses under his breath a couple time."-ck I'm gonna cum" he breaths out before releasing into my mouth. He takes it out of my mouth. "Swallow" he says. I swallow then open my mouth showing him. "Good Kitten. Come, pick one" he says, holding 3 vibraters. I pick out the bullet shaped one because it goes higher than all the others. "same as before. Chest down ass up," he says. I go into the first position we did. He takes out the plug and pushes the vibrator in.

I moan quietly as he pushes it in. Once it's in he puts the plug in again and put my boxers on me. "Hop off the bed. I wanna watch some tv before we continue." I hopped off and we went downstairs. He sat on the couch and I sat next to him. He turned on the vibrator to the highest setting and I let out a quiet moan. I'm good at keeping quiet. He put on videos of murder files. We watch them for about an hour until I can't take it anymore. I was already hard but now it hurts. I let out a whimper and he pauses the tv. "What's wrong kitten. You can talk for a minute," he says to me. "I-It hurts." I say. "What hurts?" he asks. "M-My di-ick" I stutter out. "Oh ok. Let's go take care of it, yeah?" he asks. I gently nod. He grabs the leash and leads me upstairs. I jump on the bed and wait to see what he's gonna do to me. He pulls my boxer off, turns off the vibrator, and pulls out both the plug and vibrator. I try my hardest not to whine at the loss of my hole being filled. He takes his pants off and squeezes a little lube onto his finger.

He circles my rim before pushing one finger in, making me give up on trying to stay quiet. I let out a moan, and his eyes light up. He starts thrusting in for a few minutes before adding a second finger in. He thrusts with both fingers before doing a scissoring motion. At this point I figure I'm a moaning mess. He adds a third finger and starts thrusting deeper and harder. After a little bit he pulls his fingers out. He opens a condom and rolls it onto his dick while squeezing some lube onto me. He lines up with my entrance and pushes the tip in. He slowly enters me until he bottoms out. After a little I tell him he can move. 

☠︎☠︎☠︎⚜︎⚜︎⚜︎After they do the dirty cuz I wanna just post this and dont feel like writing anymore for this chapter⚜︎⚜︎⚜︎☠︎☠︎☠︎

After we finished he ran a bath for me because damn am I sore. He made sure the temperature was burn-your-skin-off then picked me up and placed me in the tub. He tried to do my hair for me but I wouldn't let him. I told him to get my stuff from the shower and to get in the bath with me. He was also needs a bath, we just finished having sex for gods sake. He gave me my bottles and got in the bath with me. I wet his hair and scrubbed shampoo into it. I rinsed it out and used some special conditioner stuff on him I got because a store worker though i was a girl. I repeated the same for me and rinsed it our of both of our hair. Before the bath we let cold water from the shower was the sweat off us. Kuroo got out of the tub and started drying off.

He finished drying off and wrapped the bowl around his waist before pulling the plug that stopped the water in the tub from draining. He picked me up and dried me. I wrapped the towel around my waist and layed me on the counter. He quickly got dressed then grabbed a pair of boxers and one of his hoodies. He picked me up and dressed me, then put me in his bed. He turned the light off and played next to me. We cuddled until we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. That was exhausting and took like 2 weeks to write. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! XOXO, Author~chan


End file.
